A Visit From The Doctor
by wait-till-you-read-book-seven
Summary: The Doctor visits 221B, where The Consulting Detectives are on a particularly strange case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm just changing the A/N for this chapter; I 'cause I know what I'm doing now. So, the only things I really have to do are,**

**1. Apologise for the improbability of the parallel universe. I appreciate that it wouldn't happen in Who, but I needed a way for it to work.**

**2. Tell you guys to enjoy! Uh, enjoy!**

'So, where now?' Amy asked, as they came into the main control room of the TARDIS after a pleasant night's sleep.  
'You'll see,' The Doctor replied mysteriously. 'Hold on tight!'

'Okay, Doctor, explain,' Rory said once the ship had stopped moving so violently.  
'We're going to meet a friend of mine,' The Doctor replied. 'I assume you've heard of Sherlock Holmes?'  
'But that's not possible, surely? He's just a fictional character!' Amy exclaimed; baffled.  
'Don't let him hear you say that, ' The Doctor said with a grin. 'Basically, every now and again, a small, sort of ...bridge opens up between the parallel universes where he's a fictional character, and, well, the one where he's...'  
'Not a fictional character?' Rory helped.  
'Exactly! Sir Conan-Doyle must have had some sort of vortex manipulator, to jump between the present day in this dimension, and the 19th Century in the other, to write the books. It's all a bit wibbly wobbly, isn't it? I will have to look into that...' he trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, before quickly snapping back. 'Anyway, 221B Baker Street here we come!'

The Doctor rang the doorbell excitedly.  
'Go away- I'm busy!' a voice shouted crossly, and there was an awkward silence before Mrs Hudson came to the door, smiling warmly.  
'Doctor! I haven't seen you in ages!' she said, hugging him tightly.  
'Yeah, it has been a long time... Is Sherlock having a moment?' he added worriedly, as they followed her up the stairs to the flat.  
'Moment?!' she chuckled. 'It's been nearly two weeks now. No cases of any interest, apparently. Oh, I am glad you're here, Doctor, you can usually sort him out. Sorry, how rude of me! Who're your friends?'  
'Err, I'm Amy.'  
'And I'm Rory.' The couple said awkwardly.  
'Lovely to meet you,' she replied, which made them slightly more comfortable. They had now reached the door of the flat, and Mrs Hudson pushed it hesitantly. 'Yoo hoo!' she called. 'Sherlock, it's The Doctor, Amy and Rory to see you.' The Doctor's first look at the detective showed a lot about what was going on. The skinny detective was stretched out on the sofa in his pyjamas and familiar navy-blue silk dressing gown, his hands under his chin as if he were praying; a mass of curly dark hair covering his closed eyes slightly. He obviously hadn't had a case in weeks. He either hadn't heard or had ignored Mrs Hudson (though it was probably the latter). 'Sherlock?' she tried again.  
'Shut up, I'm thinking!' Sherlock shouted- although he loved Mrs Hudson, he was very clearly exasperated. But he had made the mistake of opening his eyes slightly as he spoke, catching a glimpse of the visitors. 'Oh, it's you!' he said, surprised. 'How was Charles II?'  
'How...?' Amy and Rory began simultaneously, but, right on cue, John walked in, struggling with lots of heavy shopping bags.  
'Next time, Sherlock, you are go… Oh. Hi. Haven't seen you in a while. How're things?' John inquired, heading into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  
'Yeah, they're great. Uh, this is Amy and Rory...' The Doctor replied.  
'Oh. Hi.' John repeated, as if noticing them for the first time. 'Sherlock, Greg called, they've found a body in Greenwich, and he thought you might be interested. '  
'Excellent!' Sherlock stood up abruptly, his two week mood disappearing in a flash. He rushed into his bedroom to change, grinning at the prospect of a case. 'Are you three coming with me and John?' He asked when he returned, reaching for his long coat with the red buttonhole and navy-blue scarf.  
'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' The Doctor smiled.

The group clambered out of the crowded cab at a secluded junkyard somewhere near Greenwich.  
'Hello, Doctor, it's been a while,' Lestrade greeted them as they walked across the wasteland towards the crime scene. He turned to Sherlock. 'His name's Michael Smith, and he's twenty-nine, according to his cards and stuff...' The consulting detective then began to assess the scene, his brow furrowed in concentration, and the others stepped away a little to leave him to it. After a few minutes of waiting patiently (everyone knew by now not to interrupt the genius when he was thinking) Lestrade broke the silence as he came towards them. 'So, what have you got?' he asked expectantly.  
'Like you said, aged twenty-nine, gun wound to the back of the head. '  
'Is that it?' Greg said, apparently forgetting to try and hide his disappointment.  
'No...' Sherlock replied, looking worried, which wasn't a common occurrence.  
'Well, come on then!' Lestrade exclaimed impatiently. 'What're you waiting for?'  
'Alright, alright! John, Doctor, come with me a second?' he said, walking swiftly back to the body with his friends, leaving Lestrade to shout after them, the Ponds attempting to calm him down. 'There's something wrong with this. Look, there. At the nape of his neck.' The Doctor, of course, noticed as quickly as Sherlock had, but it eventually had to be pointed out to John.  
'Ahh...' he said, though he was just as confused as before. There were tiny copper wires, less than hairline thickness, intertwining and intersecting all around the young man's neck. On pulling his polo t-shirt up, the men discovered yet more strange wires; unnoticeable to the unobservant eye, and, of course, the police.  
'Should we tell them?' John inquired, baffled by the recent turn of events.  
'No. They'll only interfere.' Sherlock said dismissively.  
'Hmm, better not. It'll only make things more complicated. We're okay to tell Amy and Rory though; they've seen this sort of stuff before.' The Doctor agreed, though much more politely.  
'Are you saying its alien?' John asked. He felt like he was going to pass out. It was alright The Doctor being okay with these things, him being a thousand year old time traveller and all, but Sherlock seemed strangely... comfortable.  
'Of course it is, don't be an idiot. Humans won't have this technology for hundreds of years yet!' the detective snapped impatiently, as if it were obvious.  
'Yes, but what's it doing here?' he replied, feeling stupid.  
'Well, I could be wrong, but I reckon there's a group of aliens close by trying to clone humans, and failing. Badly.' Sherlock said.  
'Yeah... Noose, I'd expect. They've never been very clever. I'd expect part of the machine they're using is broken and sort of... singed into their bodies, like it's fused to the skin. These clones are made to be enslaved, but if they break away; deceive them, they kill them, and dispose of the evidence.' The Doctor agreed; looking somehow worried but ecstatic at the same time.  
'Like you said then, they're idiots.' John said, finally grasping the concept.  
'Well... yeah.' The Doctor said flatly. 'With better technology and experience, they could create them completely devoted their 'masters', but the stuff they're using's obviously a bit rubbish.'  
'What I don't really understand is why they chose this planet,' Sherlock said, thinking aloud. Lestrade had now given up and joined Anderson and Sally on the other side of the Crime Scene, and the Ponds headed back over to the body to see what was going on. 'I don't see why you would pick here rather than some of the many planets better suited for cloning.' He added as The Doctor filled them in. This time, John wasn't so shocked to see them so unfazed.  
'Thought the Solar System was 'rubbish' that only 'ordinary people' knew?' John smirked.  
'Wrong. I never said the interesting things were rubbish. You were talking about the Sun, and the Earth. They're boring.'  
'Okay, okay.' John sighed. He gave up. Sherlock was definitely extra-ordinary. Attempting to change the subject, he added: 'But surely that's illegal? Cloning people just to enslave, I mean.'  
'Oh, of course- article 21, subsection B of the Shadow Proclamation Cloning Laws…' the Time Lord said, re-joining the conversation. 'The only real question is, what are we going to do about it?'  
'Just hand them over to this 'Shadow Proclamation, of course!' John exclaimed.  
'Yeah, well, we could do that…' The Doctor grinned, sounding like an excited five-year-old. 'But it would be a lot less fun!'

**Please review; it's awesome when you do. (Hehehe that rhymed!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. Sorry it's late- I was watching Doctor Who and Sherlock... :) I'm also really sorry it's so short- hopefully now 'cause it's the holidays I can spend a bit more time on it, so bear with- I'm struggling because I was stupid and didn't actually think of what was going to happen before I started to write, so I'm kinda just making it up as I'm going along, and it's harder than it sounds.**

It was mid-afternoon by the time the group re-entered the flat, after lunch at Angelo's. Sherlock almost immediately resumed his familiar 'thinking' position, and John sat down at his desk to write up last week's case on his blog. 'Make yourself at home,' he said, indicating to the chairs beside the fireplace. Amy and Rory took these seats, while The Doctor sat opposite John at the table.

'So? You got anything?' Rory said, apparently to either of the geniuses***** in the room, as The Doctor wandered absently to the fridge, ignored the severed head taking up most of the space, and helped himself to the milk John had just bought, drinking straight out of the carton. The residents of the flat obviously experienced this a lot, because they seemed incredibly nonchalant about the whole thing.

'Err… Doctor? Maybe you shouldn't do that,' Amy said; embarrassed.

'Oh, leave him, he's fine.' John replied, waving a hand dismissively. 'I'll get some more later.'

'Well,' Sherlock said, answering belatedly to Rory's question, 'We're just looking for somewhere quite close by; I don't think they'd bother to take them that far away, so I think we should start at that factory near the river. It hasn't been used for twenty years now.

An hour later, they were standing in the wind at the door of the abandoned warehouse. Everyone was wrapped up apart from Amy, who hugged herself in attempt to stay warm, wishing she had anticipated the British weather and put more clothes on.

'Okay, how are we going to get in?' she asked. Sherlock and The Doctor sighed simultaneously, pushing lightly on the worn door. It swung open easily. To their great disappointment, it was completely empty.

'Oh.' Rory said flatly.

'There may be more to this place than first meets the eye,' Sherlock said, though he too was disappointed. This was proving to be harder than he expected. 'Why don't you go have a look around?' he added, before turning to talk to The Doctor.

Just over ten minutes had passed when John yelled, 'Doctor? Sherlock? I think we found something!' Rushing over, they watched in awe as a large, neat square of the dusty floor beside Rory's feet (he had, in fact, been standing there a moment before) slowly turned a strange metallic silver colour, and sank, to reveal a steep flight of stairs.

'Oh.' Sherlock grinned. 'This is where it gets interesting.'

They walked carefully down the silver stairs in the dim green light of the sonic screwdriver, which reflected off the metal surfaces as The Doctor scanned in an attempt to have some more warning about what might be down there.

'Yup, it's Noose, alright, but I think we may be missing something bigger… Sherlock, any ideas?'

'Six, so far…' Sherlock replied absently, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere- he exchanged a worried look with The Doctor. Looks of horror spread over the other's faces as their brains caught up to the geniuses'********** and they heard heavy footsteps advancing quickly towards them.

'It's okay, I've got an amazing and …awe inspiring plan.' The Doctor whispered.

'Okay, what do we do?' Amy hissed; panicked.

'Err…Think of an amazing and awe inspiring plan?' The Doctor chuckled nervously. It was all Amy, Rory and John could do not to punch him in the face at that point. 'Don't worry- everything's going to be fine.' he said.

***Genii? What's the plural of genius?**

****Seriously guys, this is bothering me.**

**Reviews are nice- I literally jumped up and down at the last ones- no word of a lie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So this is really late again (sorry!) but I think it's okay. I reckon there'll only be one more chapter, and I have it pretty much worked out this time, so it probably won't take as long. I should probably stop talking now.**

**Oh, I should probably also mention that I'm not Steven Moffat, and I don't own any of this (apart from the plot and the aliens- except The Doctor).**

The Sonic Screwdriver buzzed dully as The Doctor hovered it above the ground on his hands and knees; ear held close to the floor. John and Rory exchanged a grin at how stupid he looked.

'Can't you turn that thing down a bit?' Amy hissed, 'You're going to get us caught!'

'Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to add when I built my amazingly complex sonic screwdriver -a volume button! Thanks Amy!' he replied sarcastically. Sherlock mumbled something incoherent and frowned, seemingly to himself, and everyone realised they'd almost forgotten about him.

'You alright, Sherlock? You seem a bit-'

'Shut up! I'm thinking!' the detective spat, cutting Rory off. John, who had recently returned from checking along the gleaming metal walls and down the long corridor, whispered, 'Doctor, they're coming. I don't want to hurry you...'

'Right, sorry, I was just relaxing until now. I'll speed up.' The Timelord got sarcastic under pressure. 'Can you see what they look like?' he added.

'No, they're still too far away. They're big, though, and moving quickly. Very quickly.'

'Something's still not right' Sherlock said absently. The footsteps got alarmingly louder and The Doctor exclaimed proudly as the same, neat patch of metal sunk and everybody backed away in surprise, before hurriedly clambering down the steep, shiny steps one-by-one.

The group sped through the myriad of metal corridors, not stopping to think about where they were going, while Amy had a hushed argument with The Doctor.

'I just want a closer look at them!' he practically pleaded.

'No way! I don't want to get anywhere near those things, especially since we don't know what they are. Why didn't we just call U.N.I.T. in the first place?' she hissed.

'U.N.I.T. uses guns. I just want to talk to them, I'm not going to kill them!' he snapped back. Little did they know, they would be meeting them soon enough, whether they wanted to or not.

What felt like hours (and hundreds of long corridors) later, they turned another seemingly identical corner tiredly, only to be faced with three huge, towering creatures, covered head to toe in menacing black warrior armour. Amy gasped, but The Doctor stepped up without hesitation; footsteps echoing along the shiny metal floor. 'Hi!' he said brightly, flashing both his psychic paper and a confident grin. 'I'm...' a quick glance at what the wallet read as he handed it over, '... the Shadow Proclamation Judoon Inspectorate for this area, and I'm just here to... err... see what you're doing... and things. ' he faltered.

'It started so well...' Amy mumbled.

'Anyway, we have reason to believe that you are illegally cloning humans here, and we're only going to warn you once before we take action.' Sherlock snapped back to reality and picked up smoothly. 'Leave now, and we need not take this any further.'

'We do not take orders from humans!' the Noose boomed.

'Actually-' Amy began, gesturing to The Doctor, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

'Where did Rory go?' he whispered worriedly, glancing around.

Rory had thought he'd seen something strange earlier on in their journey through the labyrinth of tunnels, and had only doubled back a little bit to check, finding nothing worthwhile after all, before getting hopelessly lost looking to re-join the group. _Great,_ he thought, staring down the identical, immaculate metal walls. Glancing down at his phone, he sighed when he remembered that they were underground, so of course there was no signal. Why couldn't The Doctor zap his phone with the sonic like he had Amy's? 'Superphone' she'd called it. He wished. He wandered for a while, knowing that he didn't even know how to get back through the corridors to the warehouse anymore. Sherlock would know. He probably had a whole map planned out in his head by now...

Meanwhile, the others were getting nowhere with the gigantic Noose. 'When I say run, you **RUN**.' Amy hissed, while The Doctor rambled away, his original confidence ebbing away with every word.

'Okay.'

'Agreed.' John and Sherlock said simultaneously.

'Okay. **RUN.' **She yelled, and they took off, thumping steps ringing along the metal; ricocheting off the walls, in search of Rory.

They had been running non-stop for about five minutes when Amy broke the silence. 'We'll… never… find him…' she panted.

'Okay, slow down.' Sherlock said calmly. He had his hands back in his 'prayer' position under his chin; it didn't seem like he'd been running at all. 'We need to think about this logically. When did we last see him? About half an hour ago, fifty-third corridor in.' Amy gaped as he answered his own question, but the genius only rolled his eyes and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. 'From what I've seen already I think we can deduce that there is a shortcut down this corridor and to the left, which will basically take us back about thirty minutes worth of walking. Amy, close your mouth, you'll catch flies.' Amy shut her mouth abruptly, embarrassed. The group walked a little more, Sherlock leading the way down yet more long corridors. He had apparently returned to his mind palace, as his brow was furrowed in concentration. John was also enjoying the 'adventure' they were having; no one ever realised (and he would never admit it) but he missed the sense of danger that accompanied exciting cases too, not just his best friend.

They eventually found Rory, standing at a large sort of window which overlooked hundreds and hundreds of huts, and, walking around them, were people who looked _very _different to the Noose they'd seen earlier. 'Oh!' the geniuses exclaimed together.

'Neat!' Sherlock added.

Amy ran straight to her husband, not even noticing the amazing view, before following his awed gaze and letting her jaw drop in astonishment.

'So… are you going to explain what's going on?' John sighed, exasperated.

'Hmm, that would be nice…' Rory agreed. Everyone could tell they knew, just by looking at the excited grins on their faces.

'It's obvious, isn't it?' Sherlock rolled his eyes again dramatically. The Doctor smiled in agreement at this, while the others merely huffed grumpily. Rory couldn't imagine being John, and having to put up with this sort of thing all the time. 'There is another species, who are cloning the Noose, who appear to be cloning the humans, but it is just a decoy, to throw us off the scent, and it is actually just the original species.'

'Mmm. Visicle.' The Doctor added.

'Okay, so now we know what they're doing we can confront them, yeah? Make them leave?' Amy sounded confident.

'Ummm...' Rory less so.

'Well, their machine must be broken; they're trying to fix it and testing on humans.' The Doctor said.

'So where do we go first to find them? All we've seen is Noose so far.'

'My guess...' (the time-lord paused for dramatic effect, gazing down on the buildings below, and settling his eyes on a large one in the centre)

'...is there.'

**Reviews are nice! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm sorry this took ages again; I kinda struggled with this chapter. Please accept my humblest of apologies. Anyway, this is the last one, so I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the reviews :)**

**I should probably mention here that I'm not Steven Moffat, and I don't own anything, except the plot and the aliens…**

The group walked even longer, this time following Sherlock's confident lead.  
'This way,' he would occasionally murmur, before speeding off round yet another corner, the others struggling to keep up. Although they were very used to running, it was usually running away, rather than chasing after somebody. Eventually they were even further underground than they had been originally; now on the level they had been looking down on not too long before. 'There.' Sherlock pointed to the large centre building, looking very pleased with himself. Amy had to admit, it was rather impressive. They continued determinedly through the city (if you could call it that) as directly as possible, though they still had to take detours around large huts and buildings.

When the five finally arrived at the centre building, they flung open the door to an extra-ordinary sight. Around them stood hundreds, if not, thousands, of the creatures they had seen from the balcony. Visicle, The Doctor had called them. They headed straight to the obvious leader of the people. He was wearing a sort of crimson ceremonial robe, unlike the armour a lot of the others wore. Again, The Doctor stepped up, though admittedly slightly more gingerly than last time.  
'Hello,' he grinned. 'I'd like to talk to you about the way you're illegally cloning humans, to try to fix your machine, which is pretty badly broken I'm afraid. You're also cloning Noose, but I don't have a problem with that, since they're a clone race anyway, and it isn't illegal. I'm going to make a deal with you now. If you promise leave now, and go back to your own planet, peacefully, my mate Sherlock and I will fix your cloning contraption. I'm sure it won't take long. Of course, you could completely ignore me, but I'd really rather you didn't do that, because then I will tell the real Shadow Proclamation, and you will be punished severely. I'm sure, however, that you will cooperate on this particularly pressing matter. Blimey, that was a mouthful,' he added, finally taking a breath, the others (apart from Sherlock, of course) still attempting to comprehend all of what he had just said- he did speak unbelievably quickly.  
Sherlock nodded in agreement. 'Couldn't have put it better myself.' He said with a small smile.  
'Hang on,' Rory interrupted; confused, 'You said that all cloning was illegal!'  
'Yeah, well, I lied, didn't I? Besides, I didn't have time to answer lots of stupid questions then, and you wouldn't have understood anyway.' he turned back to the towering alien. 'So, how about it, big fella?'  
'We will give you time.' the Visicle boomed. 'Repair it quickly and we will leave.'  
'Okie- doke.' the timelord grinned, then beckoned to Sherlock to join him at the console, while Amy, Rory and John stood watching in awe at their quick fingers and even quicker minds.

A few hours later the group were standing outside the TARDIS, which was parked around the corner from 221B, after, of course, a cup of tea at the flat following their hard day.

'I don't suppose there's any point in me trying to persuade you to come with me? Again?' The Doctor tried.

'Absolutely none at all.' Sherlock smiled. The Doctor sighed dramatically before grinning and shaking his head, along with John's hand.

'See you later, John. Keep Sherlock out of trouble!' he spun on his heels and followed the Ponds inside the TARDIS.

'So, where now?'

**Wow, The Doctor was a bit OC there, wasn't he? Maybe Sherlock has a bad influence on him :)**

**Anyway, that's it! Hope it wasn't a bad ending. It feels like a bad ending. Was it a bad ending? Thanks for the reviews and everything. Like, lots of thanks I'm sorry if it was awful. Prompts would be great, but I'm kinda working on a Reunion, so watch this space...**


End file.
